


The cool girl and the weird boy

by Lemon_Tree



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, probably, will there be aliens?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tree/pseuds/Lemon_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the cool kid.<br/>He, the weird one.<br/>They would've never talked with each other, if it wasn't for their teacher assigning partners.</p><p>A Mulder/Scully School!AU, because I'm slowly getting obsessed with this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cool girl and the weird boy

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably change the title of this fanfic.  
> If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know.

Placing her backpack on the table, she sat down and mustered the boy next to her. He wore dress pants, fancy shoes, and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and the two top buttons undone. A pair of glasses were hanging from his shirt-pocket. His hair was tousled, unlike hers, whose hair was cut in a long straight bob. She wore baggy ripped jeans, a black tank-top, and one of her over-sized coats.

She turned back to her backpack and took out her textbook.

"The teacher assigned me to be your partner. I'm Dana-"

"-Scully. I know." After seeing the questioning look on Scully's face, he decided to continue.

"You're the talk of the school. Perfect grades, great looks; every boy wants to be with you and every girl wants to be your friend."

Scully shook her head and smiled. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

He returned the smile. "I'm just reciting what other people say."

"I see... And you are..?"

"Mulder, Fox Mulder. Nice to be working with you, Scully." He reached out his hand and she took it.

"Sure, Fox."

Mulder instantly shook his head. "Just 'Mulder', please"

"Alright... Actually, when I think about, I heard your name before. People call you 'Spooky Mulder', don't they?" Scully asked.

Mulder turned back to the desk and started to doodle a few squiggly lines in his notebook.

"I guess that's what they call me... Apparently they think I'm more 'spooky' than what's out there."

Scully raised a skeptical eyebrow. " 'What's out there'? What do you mean?"

He looked back at her and grinned.

"Extraterrestrial beings and the sort, of course."

"Of course." She nodded

_'What a weird guy...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is very short, but it's only an introduction chapter.  
> I hope I'll have enough motivation and inspiration to continue this as soon as possible.


End file.
